Uji Nyali
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Dalam acara paling hoax yang dibawakan oleh MC Takebayashi, tiga cecunguk kopler; Rio, Ren, dan Yuuji, menjelajah Taman Makam Hewan Pasar Ikan Kunugi Rejo. AU. OOC. Just. WTF. No pair. PWP. You have been warned.


**WARNING: Childish, OOC, literally WTF, entah apalah ini**

* * *

 **Uji Nyali**  
 _24 September 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Pemirsa sekalian, malam ini sebenarnya bukan malam Jumat Kliwon, tapi anggap saja begitu, dan saya ucapkan selamat datang dalam acara paling hoax berkamera budget rendah; Lain Dunia. Saya Takebayashi dan kameramen saya, Mimura, sudah mendapatkan tiga orang penantang maut—ehem—penantang uji nyali."

Malam yang gelap—soalnya mendung—di sebuah pemakaman tua sebelah pasar ikan. Acara murahan berkamera inframerah bikin pemakaman itu serasa pasar malam, tinggal dikasih bianglala. Tiga orang bocah yang iseng kurang kerjaan daftar biar bisa tenar dikit di TV adalah; Ren Sakakibara, Rio Nakamura, dan Yuuji Norita. Muka-muka narsis memang.

"Ya, kali ini kita akan menjelajahi Taman Makam Hewan Pasar Ikan Kunugi Rejo, yang terkenal dengan isu gentayangan hantu nenek yang tewas tersedak gigi palsunya yang patah akibat memakan nasi kepal isi daging kambing kurban. Dalam kesempatan ini saya telah mengundang seorang paranormal sakti mandra diguna-guna sebagai pengawal penjelajahan—"

"ANJAAAYY!"

"YAOLOH TOBHAAT!"

"GUE TERLALU GANTENG BUAT INI!"

Belum apa-apa, tiga kontestan kopler itu teriak-teriak histeris begitu penampakan dimulai. Gerbang taman makam hewan berderit terbuka dan sosok seram berambut kriwul dengan kulit pucat mayit muncul ke bawah sinar kamera.

"Itu bukan neneknya, oi, itu dukunnya!" Mimura si kameramen mengoreksi meskipun dia sendiri nyaris terkencing di belakang kamera.

"Nyai Hazama, apakah ada presentasi kemungkinan munculnya hantu Nenek Sumi malam ini?" tanya Takebayashi, apa pedulinya biar kontestan-kontestannya nyaris terberak minta pulang. Acara harus lanjut demi memulangkan sesuap nasi dan jangan lupa, besok launching game ero yang sudah dia tunggu dan jampi-jampi tiga tahun.

"Presentasi nol ganda, sebulat kacamatamu."

"Bisa ceritakan lebih lanjut tentang Nek Sumi,"

"Nenek Sumi," Nyai Hazama melirik tiga kontestan yang diborgol ke pagar, "Pasti muncul kalau ada mas-mas gaya rambut Skrillex,"

"PULANGIN GUE"

"Apakah hantu Nenek Sumi membuat resah penduduk Pasar Ikan?" Takebayashi, lagi, menyodorkan mikrofon pada Nyai Hazama, menghiraukan permohonan hidup-mati Ren, terutama poninya.

"Nek Sumi senang grepe-grepe bokong lelaki," deskripsi sontak membuat Yuuji menggila di pagar, sementara Ren sudah pasrah dan menulis wasiatnya di tanah. "Dia juga benci cewek dan hobi main kejar-kejaran sama mereka sambil bawa kentongan."

"Kenapa bawa kentongan?"

"Buat notokin kepala si cewek."

"Cuma diketok?"

"Iya. Sampai jadi bubur."

Si pirang yang tadinya nggak sehisteris dua cowok lainnya sekarang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil teriak;

"KAMERA MANA KAMERAAA!"

Padahal masuk kuburannya aja belum.

~.X.~

"Gila apa. Ngapain sih pake ada acara beginian," Ren Sakakibara dengan kesal dan poni sedikit sayu, memimpin, melangkah melewati kuburan kepala kambing.

"Lu juga kalau merasa ini gila, ngapain daftar!?" marah Rio, berkali-kali melirik ke belakang, takut ada kentongan. Dia lebih takut sama kentongan daripada Nek Sumi.

"Udah, jangan banyak bacot," Yuuji mendecakkan lidah, lalu dengan enggan melirik pada Nyai Hazama. "Trus gimana sekarang, Nyai? Kita harus ngapain sih?"

Nyai Hazama bergumam dramatis dan sendu, tangan di dagu.

"Kalian harus mengumpulkan delapan catatan yang tersembunyi di pemakaman ini sebelum Nenek Sumi menangkap kalian."

"Emangnya Slenderman!?"

"Ya sudah kalau gitu delapan bagian gigi palsu Nek Sumi."

"Jangan diganti seenaknya oi!"

"Acara kancut!"

~.X.~

Sebenarnya acara ini emang bobrok, tapi kalau ada duit, kenapa juga nggak. Tentu saja Takebayashi emang yang paling kancut lantaran dia sekarang dengan damai duduk di depan makam sambil ngopi. Mimura agak nyesal jadi kameramen begitu tahu bakal masuk acara beginian.

Takebayashi makin beruntung karena tukang bakpao lewat di depan makam sambil 'tet-tot-tet-tot'.

"Bakpao bang," Takebayashi berkata sembari melenggang ke gerobak. "Ada yang ayam?"

"Nggak ada bang," ujar si penjual.

"Adanya apa deh,"

"Wasabi, mayones, sambal terasi, tokai cicak,"

Takebayashi keburu pingsan mendengar menu pilihan bakpao sebelum sadar bahwa tukang bakpaonya bolong.

~.X.~

"Mas," Rio colek-colek kameramen, "Kalau masnya di sini, terus kita harus lambaikan tangan pada kamera, trus gimana?"

"Ya nanti Takebayashi ke sini. Kan dia lihat livestream," jelas Mimura, meskipun dia juga yakin kalau ada yang lambaikan tangan pada kamera, Takebayashi bakar sprint solo pulang ke rumah, bukannya nolongin.

"Ini gigi palsu Nek Sumi, ya!" seru Ren girang, memegang sederet gigi geraham yang ia temukan di tanah.

"Hmmm..." Nyai Hazama menyipitkan mata memandangi gigi geraham itu. "Entah itu gigi Nek Sumi atau gigi kebo aku tidak yakin,"

"Oh, itu gigi saya kok, sini coba," jawab Nek Sumi. Ren menyodorkan gigi itu dan Nek Sumi memasangnya ke mulutnya yang ompong, "Tuh kan, gigi nenek,"

"Wah, untung ya nek," Yuuji berkata, lega. "Berarti kurang tujuh gigi lagi. Lhoh...Rio mana?"

"Rio siapa?" tanya Nek Sumi, melihat ke belakangnya.

...

...

"Mana Rio?" tanya Nek Sumi, matanya yang bolong tampak lagi ketika ia menoleh pada tiga kunyuk yang menemukan gigi gerahamnya. "Ganteng nggak?"

"Ga-Ga-Ga-Ganteng kok nek," Ren gemeter dari ujung poni sampai ujung gigi.

Tapi Yuuji kebelet.

"KAMERA MANA KAMERAA!"

"WOY KAMERAMENNYA UDAH KABUR DULUAN!"

~.X.~

Esok paginya tiga kontestan mendapati diri berjejer di atas tikar jerami bulukan. Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka bertiga, yang pasti Rio selamat dari kentongan Nek Sumi, dan sejak itu dia jadi phobia kentongan ronda malam kampungnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada di mana mereka?

...

"Kita...udah mati ya?" tanya Yuuji yang tepar di tengah si poni dan si pirang.

"Kalau udah mati...badan kita dingin..." gumam Ren sok lelah.

Yuuji dengan iseng merapa jidat Ren. "Panas gih."

"Iya, tangan elu yang dingin, Ji."

"Berarti gue udah mati ya?"

"Alhamdulillah."

Lalu, masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, Rio yang paling pinggir di atas tikar buluk mendengar sesuatu.

"Eh, itu suara apaan ya?"

"Tauk. Lontong sayur kali. Peduli apa gue, gue udah mati..." Yuuji mewek galau.

"Coba gih, diliat dulu," Ren ini dari tadi sok-sokan nyuruh doang mentang-mentang mepet tembok.

Rio dengan lunglai alay menyeret dirinya ke pintu dan mengintip. Tampaklah di luar sana Nyai Hazama, kameramen Mimura, si MC Takebayashi dan beberapa orang bersarung sedang baca doa.

Si pirang itu dengan lemas ambruk lagi.

"Gais, kayaknya kita udah mati deh," Rio sesenggukan. "Soalnya kita lagi dingajiin..."

Ren makin galau.

"Aduh...gue masih banyak dosa...ketampanan gue belum terpakai...kenapa semua ini begitu tragis, ya Tuhan...!?"

"Muka kancut lo!" Yuuji menyikut si poni.

"Emang sempak!" Rio makin tawur, melempar bantal kapuk. Lalu, dia sadar bahwa mereka masih diberi bantal kapuk buat tidur. "Eh, kenapa kita belum dipocongin ya? Kok masih ditidurin di bantal?"

"Ya mana gue tau, lu kira gue tukang pocongin mayit,"

"Huu...huu..." Yuuji merogoh kantongnya dan karena dia alay, dia punya liontin berisi foto doi. "Ayang gue kasian, gue tinggal. Nih liat nih, gue gini-gini udah laku, men. Makan tuh poni!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Nyai Hazama masuk. Belum-belum tiga bocah itu jejeritan.

"Nyaaiiii! Gimana ini! Kita belom mau mati, nyaii!" mewek mereka.

Nyai Hazama memandangi cecunguk-cecunguk kopler itu dengan datar.

Lalu menyembur mereka dengan air dari baskom.

"Kalo udah bangun otaknya dipasang yang bener. Kalian nggak ada bedanya tau sama orang mati."

"Apa bedanya, Nyai?"

"Ya kalo kalian mati kalian nggak tau, kalian itu bikin repot. Sama kalo kalian itu bego, mana tau kalo kalian itu bikin repot."

Rio bengong.

"Jadi...kita masih hidup?"

"Terus kenapa kita dingajiin?"

"Itu pengajian tolak bala buat berdamai sama Nek Sumi."

"Yah...jadi kita masih hidup?"

Nyai Hazama menghela napas lalu menghunuskan keris.

"Ya sudah kalo lu pada masih protes biar Nyai kirim jadi tumbal Jembatan Sumaradu."

"AMPUN NYAI!"

* * *

 **END?**

* * *

 **Yang sadar kalau Nek Sumi itu maksudnya Sumire silakan angkat tangan.**


End file.
